This is Not Your Grave
by LCO100
Summary: Spartan III Betas were trained as a team, as a family. For Kat that family has long since died and now clings to Noble Team. When SPARTAN-B312 joins the team one of Kat siblings is back from the dead, but does Kat remember her?


(( I do not own Halo. ))

-|- **Chapter 1** -|-

"First glassing?" Kat asked with trepidation in her voice. Six gave a barely perceptible nod. "Mine, too." As they reach their floor and the doors open Six grabs Kat's arm. "Shield up Kit Kat." "Damn thanks, the shield messes with the equipment…" She stops and stares at Six. "Wait you're…" "Not now Kat, Move!" The women dash out after the rest of Noble team. Suddenly Kat is hit by a needler round and collapses; Six catches her and drags her into the bunker as Jun and Emile provide cover.

Carter gently picks Kat up, carrying her to a small med-bay. "You're okay Kat, your shields were up, there's no blood. You're okay…you're okay." He keeps repeating this; quietly, almost soothingly like lullaby mixed with a prayer. Six follows silently aquatinting herself with the equipment as Carter sets Kat down on a nearby bed. He removes her helmet checking it for damage; he cringes as he sees a dent about two centimeters deep. "Well it didn't breech her cap, but it left a mark. At least she's breathing." He looks around at the medical instruments. "I don't know if it's safe to move her head much and I don't have much medical training outside of field triage. How's your medical training, Six?" "Excellent, sir, I received intensive training before going on solo ops." He takes a long look at Kat's face and sighs. "Fine, you take care of her Six. I need to go check on Emile and Jun, make sure we don't have any company on the way. I'll be back as soon as I can." "Yes, sir I'll take good care of her." Carter gives a curt nod and heads out of the room. "I know you will Six and good job out there."

As he leaves Noble Six pretends not to notice him gently brush Kat's. After he's out of earshot Six lets out a low whistle, "Kit Kat you have the Captain very worried. Let's see what we can do about that." Six plugs into Kat's suit to check her vitals. 'Pulse, high normal; blood pressure, normal: adrenaline high, but dissipating.' Satisfied with these preliminary results she wheels the portable body imager over to Kat as she opens a port to take a blood sample. The immediate results of the scan are sent to the data screen on the wall, just as Six places the sample in the sensor well. Six slowly checks Kat's scan focusing on the spine, neck and head first. 'Good no fractures; no nerve damage; no slipped discs; no bleeding… she is going to have a hell of a headache though.' She shook her head as Kat's blood comes up. "Damn Kat," she whispers "you were nigh on dropping unconscious anyway. Seems like you haven't eaten, drank or slept in three days." Six quickly sets Kat up on a saline and nutrient drip with a slight pain reliever mixed in. 'I'd put a sedative in to ensure she gets some sleep but, I don't know how long we'll be here.' She sets about checking the more through scan that just completed. 'Thank God, just bruising. Who knows what would happen to this team without her.'

Carter returned just as Six finished putting away the scanner. "How is she Six?" "She's going to be okay, sir. She's going to have a hell of a headache but she'll be fine." "Good to hear, the Covenant seem to have left the area and we're stuck for 24-48 hours due to the glassing, too much smoke for flying and even if they could there's no way in hell they could find us." Carter explained making his way to Kat's side. "Why does she need an IV?" "She's dehydrated and doesn't appear to have eaten or slept in several days. That's a saline and nutrient solution." Noble One cast a lingering glance at Kat's slumbering face. "No, I suppose she hasn't, never even thought about it probably, when will she wake up?" "Normally I'd say she would any moment, but given how exhausted her body is… several hours. After she does, I'd like to give her a mild sedative to make sure she gets another six to ten hours, she could really use it." Carter looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. "Sir with your permission I'd like to give everyone this solution and everyone should get some sleep. There are a couple rooms with bunks, but I'll need to stay here for when Kat wakes up. Make sure she's coherent then give her the sedative." "I'll take care of her Noble Six you fix up Emile, Jun, and yourself with the IV, I'll do the same. That way all our bodies get a head start on fixing themselves. After you do that go get some sleep." As Six starts to argue he cuts her off, "No you don't, if we're in bad shape after the last few days you're in worse and I know it. You did a space drop without the proper gear and had to trek here injured for several days. Don't worry we're all going to have a check up before we leave here, I'm just letting you sleep first." Six sighed but nodded. "Yes, sir." She collects the IV and solutions and leaves the room to find Emile and Jun.

She finds them in the mess hall nearby. As she enters Emile looks up. "How is she Six?" "She's going to be fine. Just needs some recovery time; speaking of which, I have something for you guys." The two men glance at each other. "And what would that be?" Jun dares to ask. Six lets out a short chuckle, "Don't worry just a nutrient IV and rest orders. Oh and we're all getting a check up before we leave. Before you ask the check up is non-negotiable, I already tried getting out of it, and the IV is because I'm assuming you two have been getting as much food, water and sleep as Kat. It will jumpstart your bodies fixing themselves while you sleep." Emile glances at Jun. "How is it both the girls on our team are fraking terrifying?" The sniper shook his head and replied, "I don't know, but let's try not to piss this one off till we know her better. Remember what happened with Kat?" Emile shuddered and agreed with his friend.

"Right then, now that you two have figured that out, you know how to do your IVs, right?" Upon them nodding Six continued, "There are bunk rooms upstairs, I'm taking the one right next to this staircase," indicating the nearest stairs, "so I'm closest to the med-bay if anything happens. The rest are yours to choose from." She hands them both a bag. "Here's your stuff for your nutrient solution. Come and get me if you have a problem with it. I'm going to set up mine, double check on Carter and Kat, then head to bed." Jun and Emile nod and head upstairs to find rooms.

After setting up her IV and bunk, Six heads back to the med-bay. She sees Carter dragging a bed over beside Kat's; he looks up as she enters. "She doesn't make much noise when she wakes up, but she fidgets. This way I should feel her waking up. I'm figuring it be best for her to not wake up completely just enough to answer simple questions, correct." She nods slightly distracted, "The sedative will take affect easier that way. She didn't make noise much in her sleep when we were kids either, even when she had nightmares. Anyway, here's the sedative and your IV solution." She places them on a table by Carter and Kat's beds, then gestures towards the stairs "I'll be in the first room at the top of those stairs. Wake me if you need me."

-|- **End Chapter** -|-

There is a link to my design of the bunker on my profile.

Reviews let me know if this is good or bad and if anything doesn't make sense. Also if I should continue or just leave it.

(( I think the summary is poor, but I can't seem to word it how I want to, so I'll continue to work on it I suppose. ))


End file.
